1. Field of the Invention
Interconnection of shields at terminus of shielded wire bundles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary novelty search uncovered the prior art described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Koller et al. 2,798,113; Aune 2,889,394; Forney Jr. 3,200,190; Lawson et al. 3,280,246; May et al. 3,322,885; Schwartz 3,465,092; and Bakker 3,821,463.
Of these patents, only Lawson et al, Schwartz, and May et al deal with joining together the shields of a shielded wire bundle. Among these three, Lawson et al and Schwartz clamp pigtail shield ends of a wire bundle between two rings held together by crimping in one case and by screw threads in the other case. May et al casts an electrically conductive plastic around the shield-bared ends of a wire group.
The ring clamping techniques requires the stripping of a length of the braided shield ends from around the wire to form pigtails and care in locating such pigtails for clamping between the ring members. The casting technique can involve considerable skill in the handling and containing of the conductive plastic in its uncured, flowable, state.